


C is for Crossdressing

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Captain x cabin boy, Closet Sex, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Pirate England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirkland has a secret. A sexy secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C is for Crossdressing

There was one thing that every crew member of the Skyship Shakespeare knew: The captain was _not_ to be disturbed during teatime.

The captain had made this rule absolutely clear to Alfred when he signed on as their newest cabin boy. To drive the message home, the other sky pirates told him stories of the cabin boy who had dared defy the captain's decree. Unfortunately, those horror stories didn't have their intended effect. It wasn't as if they involved _ghosts_ or anything. Instead, they just made Alfred more curious about what Captain Arthur Kirkland did when he was alone in his cabin. Much to his great pleasure, he'd already heard the rumors that Arthur preferred men, so whatever it was, he hoped it was an _amazing_ secret.

Sometimes, when Alfred wasn't too busy helping the cook, he wandered by the captain's cabin in the late afternoon, hoping to catch some hint of what was going on inside. Once, he thought he heard can-can music, but a glare from a nearby sailor drove him away before he could press his ear against the locked cabin door. Even though he wasn't a cat, Alfred was pretty sure that he was going to die of curiosity if he didn't figure out the captain's secret.

Three weeks into their voyage, the curious lad was almost grateful when giant lightning bats attacked the ship. It finally gave him a rock-solid excuse to bust down the door to the captain's quarters during teatime. He needed to deliver a warning. Obviously.

"Captain! Captain! We're under attack!" Alfred shouted as he slammed his shoulder against the locked door. It withstood the first strike, but he managed to splinter the lock from the door on the second try. He crashed into the room and nearly sprawled onto the floor. Alfred flailed his arms and recovered just in time as he heard a startled gasp and a teacup smash on the floor. His gaze drawn toward the porcelain shards, he gaped in amazement.

His eyes started with the green high-heel shoes and worked their way up legs decked out in fishnet stockings. Next came garters that hooked the stockings to a tight, frilly corset. The lacy green underwear looked exquisite enough for any fine lady, although most ladies wouldn't have such a manly bulge pressing against the delicate fabric. After admiring beautiful bare shoulders and a smooth neck, Alfred finally noticed the man's feathered hat and grim facial expression. Captain Kirkland's thick-browed scowl should have been enough to make the cabin boy quake in his boots, but it was a little hard to feel terrified when all of his blood was rushing to his cock.

Even though he had broken down the door to warn the captain of the attack, Alfred's mouth flapped open and closed as he tried to think of something to say.

Fortunately for him, the captain didn't need any other warning. He snatched his sword from the table and pointed it toward the door as the monstrous bats flew closer. Despite his high heels, Arthur lunged forward gracefully and skewered one of the monsters in the doorway. Two more flew past him and Alfred came to his senses long enough to take aim, knocking one of the large bats out of the air with a shot from his pistol before it could send an electric shock through the air.

The captain turned around and cut the third in half with a quick slice. Alfred sucked in a breath, admiring Arthur's liquid movements in his stockings and tight corset. He'd never known that sword work could be so _hot_. Distracted as he was, it took him a moment to notice the captain stalking towards him, looking furious and ravishing. Captain Kirkland panted for breath against the restrictions of his corset, but that didn't stop him from glaring at Alfred and pointing toward the bullet mark in his ornate cabinet.

"That... is... _mahogany_!" the captain complained between pants.

Alfred glanced at the cabinet before returning his gaze to the much more attractive sight right in front of him. He'd never really liked lacy, frilly lingerie on women, but on a lean, handsome man it was a completely different matter. Finding it hard to think clearly as the captain waited for his answer, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Corset."

" _What_ did you say?"

Alfred grinned and tried to think fast. "Uh... of course it is."

The captain snorted. "Given the circumstances, I _might_ be willing to overlook the way you busted into my cabin, but no one harms my furniture without punishment."

"What... _sort_ of punishment?" Alfred asked as he felt a pleasant shiver go down his spine. He wondered if he could request spanking hand-delivered by the captain. But before he could say another word, he heard the sound of footsteps racing toward them. The captain's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened as he took in the broken door. Thinking quickly, he pulled Alfred into a walk-in closet and locked the door before any other members of the crew could see their captain half-naked in women's lingerie.

"Don't breathe a word," Arthur hissed, pressing his finger against Alfred's lips.

They heard the sound of boots stomping into the captain's quarters. "Are you in here, cap'n?" a sailor called. "We've fought 'em off."

"So has he, by the looks of it," another added.

The third whistled. "Blasted bats. I didn't know they could knock down doors!"

"Are you in here cap'n?" the first one asked.

Arthur stood next to the door and raised his voice. "Don't worry, lads. I'm just cleaning the blood off my sword. You'd best head back to the deck to watch for any more attacks. I'll be up in a minute or two."

As the captain gave orders to his crew from behind the door, Alfred took a chance to explore the fascinating closet. It was big and well-lit and resembled an eight-year-old girl's dream of every fancy dress imaginable, as well as a collection of skimpy lingerie that no eight-year-old could possibly imagine. There was even a standing mirror at the far end to let the captain admire himself once he had selected an outfit. Alfred finally understood the purpose of the captain's little afternoon quiet time and wished he had been in on the secret much earlier. Smiling to himself, Alfred brushed his fingers along the sleeves of an elegant green dress and tried to imagine what it would look like on his gorgeous captain. He lifted it off the rack and turned around to find the captain giving him a befuddled look. "Ooh, you should wear this one," Alfred suggested. "It matches your eyes."

"I'm your captain, not a dress-up doll!" The angry man strode forward on his high heels and grabbed the dress out of Alfred's hands. He leaned in close, furrowing his eyebrows. "You'd do well to learn your place."

With a scantily clad man practically pressing him against the rack of dresses, there was only one place for Alfred's mind to go, and it was straight to the gutter. "You mean... a position under you?" he suggested with a wink.

The captain arched an eyebrow. "This is what I'm talking about," he tsked. " _I'm_ supposed to be seducing the cabin boy, not the other way around."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Wait... you've been trying to seduce me?"

"What did you _think_ I was talking about when I kept saying that I wanted you to swab my decks?"

"I just thought you liked to keep the ship really clean."

"I even said that I knew where I'd like to put my wooden plank!"

"Oh. Now I get it."

Arthur smirked. "It's a pity I didn't realize how much you would like the dresses. I could have saved a lot of time."

A moment later, Alfred found himself pushed against the wall and demanding lips devoured his mouth. He heard a rustle of fabric as the green dress slipped from Arthur's hands and fell to the floor. His ravishing captain was ravishing _him_ and Alfred liked it very much. Without thinking, he slid one hand along Arthur's waist, discovering that the corset was just as silky smooth as it looked. He wrapped his arms around the captain's waist and tried to unlace the complicated corset. He grunted in frustration. The laces were much more complicated than they looked.

The captain chuckled at his bumbling efforts. "Not experienced with untying women's knickers, are you?"

Not willing to cede all control to his captain, Alfred yanked on the laces a little too enthusiastically. Arthur yelped and they both tumbled down amid the dresses, landing on a soft layer of silk and cotton in all colors of the rainbow.

"Do that again and I really will toss you off the ship," Arthur grumbled.

"Sorry, cap'n," Alfred replied insincerely. He smiled as he enjoyed the firm press of Arthur's legs on top of his. He gave up on untying the corset and reached for the lacy green panties instead, finding it easier to slip them off his captain's lean hips. They caught on Arthur's bulging cock, but Alfred pulled them off with an insistent tug and paused to admired the well-proportioned cock.

A second later, the captain's hands at his waist reminded Alfred of his own growing needs. He lifted his hips off the floor as Arthur removed his belt and pulled down his trousers with expert speed. He heard the captain open a foil packet and gasped in surprise as Arthur bent over his erection, using his mouth to slip the condom onto Alfred's cock. The cabin boy gasped and writhed in pleasure at the exquisite sensation.

When Arthur finished, he gave Alfred a smirk. "I can't have you staining my dresses," he explained. The captain closed his eyes as he reached backward toward his own rear end. With a heady moan, he pulled out a butt plug and flung it to the other side of the closet, and then he straddled Alfred's hips and lowered himself onto the cabin boy's cock. Both men moaned as Arthur took in the entire length, moving inch by inch.

In the tiny part of his brain that wasn't overwhelmed with pure bliss, Alfred realized that the captain's special alone time involved a lot more than just crossdressing. But even that small portion of his brain short-circuited as soon as the captain began riding him, thrusting up and down until they were both sweaty, quivering messes on the closet floor.

" _Ah_!" Alfred gasped as he came inside of Arthur. Floating on a sea of bliss, he watched his captain through half-lidded eyes as the other man panted for breath, his chest heaving against the restrictions of the corset. The captain's eyes briefly fluttered open, their bright green color even more brilliant compared to his dark red cheeks. Alfred was pretty sure it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. And he knew he desperately wanted to see it again.

As Arthur pushed down onto Alfred's slackening cock with a final thrust, he gasped and his cum splattered onto Alfred's chest. With a satisfied sigh, the captain slumped forward into Alfred's arms. "Same time tomorrow?" he suggested when he finally caught his breath.

"Aye, aye, cap'n!"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this is based on the wonderful Captain Shakespeare from Stardust.


End file.
